1st season of CampBigWig
by GRACgirl4eva
Summary: *FINISHED* Kendra's friend Jaimie get's tickets to a Dreamstreet concert but is a kissed Rose and a phone call from Chris Trousdale all she gets?
1. Disclamer

I do not own Dreamstreet but I do own most of the other characters. 


	2. Default Chapter

Camp BigWig  
  
One day I (Kendra Davis) was at a camp called Camp BigWig that wasn't very popular! Until one day this camp I was at was all over the news and I was the one who caused it! Well it all started when my best friend Jaimie got tickets to a Dreamstreet concert!! She told me that she wanted me to go with her. I was so excited. I couldn't wait so to calm me down I counted the days until the concert! The day before the concert I took the bus from my school (camp) to Jaimie's school, then from her school to her house. We stayed up half the night singing the songs Dreamstreet sings. We played the CD over and over again! At about 2a.m. Jaimie's mom came into her room and told us that we need to go to bed or neither one of us was going to go to the concert that day! So we were like Ok mom we'll go to bed, and that is just what we did! We had a long trip to NY that day. Jaimie was not just excited about going to see Dreamstreet but she was excited about where we were going! Dreamstreet was going to be playing at the wwf stadium (Jaimie is a big Wrestling fan if you can't tell)! Well anyway, that morning Jaimie and I got just about 4 or 5 hours of sleep. Until Jaimie's mom and dad woke us up, then the two of us slept the whole way down to NY. When we got there we had to stand in a long line. But we weren't that far back. Our tickets said first row. Thanx to Jaimie's dad who had connections (I had connections to but I didn't know that DS was going to be in NY). Even though we would have liked to be able to go backstage and meet them we couldn't. The show started and they sang five songs and then Chris sang my favorite song of all, "Someone to hold me tonight." B4 I had gone to Jaimie's house I bought a dozen Roses to hopefully give to Chris. He started to walk my way and I through my hand on the stage and he grabbed my flowers and blew me a kiss to say thanx. He put them down after hugging them. I was crying because I was so happy. After a few minutes a guy came out from back stage and handed Chris roses for him to pass out to the audience. I was the first person to get one and he kissed it. I was ecstatic! Well in the flowers I gave to Chris I left a note. In the note I left my name and cell phone number. I knew that my connections would come in when Chris found out that I left my cell #! After the show as Jaimie and her parents took me back to my school/camp and I turned on my cell! Well I said my good-byes and thank-you's to them all, and told Jaimie that I would call her soon, at the gate because they weren't allowed in the camp. So I watched them go away, then went through the gate. I ran to Ashley, who is the director of my cabin, and I was crying as I was explaining to her what went on at the concert! She tried to calm me down so I wouldn't wake up any of the other girls in my cabin. I finally got to sleep and the next morning I got a phone call. It was Chris. I was like Oh My GOD!!!! So I said hi. He said, "Hi is this Kendra Davis?" "Yes it is, who is this?" I asked even though I knew! "Chris from Dream Street!" He said. I screamed and Ashley came running. I told her everything was ok that I just got excited about the person that called me! So I kept talking to him and he said that Frankie and Greg told him to call me because they had a good feeling about me! I knew that my connections would come through! "Where are you guys?" I asked. "Were heading to a camp called Camp BigWig." He said. Then I screamed again! So after talking to me for a few minutes he said that some friends of his wanted to say hi to me! "Ok put them on!" I said. I talked to Greg first and he said that he was waiting to see me, which I knew and I couldn't wait to see him either! Then I talked to Matt and he said that he couldn't wait to meet me! Then I talked to Jesse and he said that he was looking forward to meeting me. "Hey you'll get yo see my mom, and Greg's mom the day after we get there." Frankie told me. "Hey glad I got ya back, I've been told to tell you that we just pulled up the drive way to the camp." Chris told me. "Oh it will be another nineteen minutes til you get here." I told him. "Ok well I have to let you go, because my phone battery needs to charge. But you can bet that I'll be the first one to greet you when I get off the bus." He said. "And I'll be the first one standing outside your bus to meet you!" I told him. "Oh and if you and your friends don't mind you'll be hanging out with me for the rest of the summer!" Then I hung up with him. After I got off the phone with them an announcement came on the intercom, which is around the camp, and I heard that I had to report to the BigWig's office right away. So I did! I knew I wasn't in trouble but the girls around me were like, wow Kengy what did you do. I said I didn't do anything he just probablay wants me to do something for him again. They soon all agreed with me! When I got into his office he told me that they were almost here and we needed to go wait outside for them. When they got to the camp Chris was right he was the first one off the bus but Greg was almost the first one to greet me. Chris wizzed past him and was the first one to greet me. I got to see him face to face and he said that we would have to talk later that day. Then I got a big hug form Greg he picked me up and spun me. I think that made Chris a little suspicious. I told Greg to put me down and act as if we had never met before. So he put me down and said, "Every girl I meet that I don't know I do that to, if she is as pretty as you are." "Thanx I bet you do." I said. Then Frankie came up and gave me a big hug and wispered in my ear, "I have missed you so much cuz. I am so glad I get to see you!" "Yes I'm glad to meet you to Frankie." Then Jesse came up shook my hand and said "Hi I'm Jesse, oh what the heck everyone else has given you a hug. I will to!" So then Matt came up to me and Said, "I'm Matt and I'm glad we are here because these guyz couldn't stop talking about you! Greg was talking about you like he has known you your whole life!" "Ya I know he is acting like it right now!" So then I showed them their cabin and there were two other bunks in it. Ashley came over and asked me if I was going to introduce her to my friends!! So I did. I told her who they where and she told me that the extra beds were for me and one of Greg's sisters that was coming named Amanda! I was so happy! I forgot that I was supposed to be pretending I didn't know Greg or Frankie! I was like, "Oh wow Amanda is coming! Greg you didn't tell me that!" I kinda spoiled it right then and there! I felt so bad.... Everyone was looking at me besides for Greg and Frankie (they were looking at their feet). Chris asked what was going on, Jesse and Matt agreed that they wanted to know, and Ashley was like, "Ok I think I should leave right now and let the three of you explain." "Ashley," I said, "I'll need to talk to you when I have free time ok." She agreed that we should talk! Chris looked at me and said that Frankie and Greg could explain it to Jesse and Matt, because he wanted to get to know me a little better. We soon left and Frankie said, "Don't do anything to my cousin that I wouldn't approve of!" As Chris and me walked and talked I answered his questions and he answered mine. Then he asked me if a boy had ever kissed me. I told him that yes I had by my ex boyfriend that also went to camp BigWig in the summer, I told him that I remembered the place. I told him that if he wanted I would take him there. He said that would be so cool because it must be a very romantic spot. "No it isn't romantic it is just a tree house that Ashley and her brothers built." I told him. I took him up into the tree house and turned on the lights we had only known each other for about 2 hours and he was asking me about romantic places!!!! "Why are you so into romantic places?" "Because the things Greg was saying about you on the bus kinda turned me on." He said. "But how did Greg know all that stuff about you? And why was Frankie telling him not to say the things he was saying, because they weren't true?" "I can't tell you quite yet, but I can tell you that Greg and Frankie told me a lot about you!" "Tell me." He demanded. "If you're going to be so demanding you won't find out till you're dead!" I told him. That kinda calmed him down. "We need to get to know each other better then I can tell you." I told him. He agreed because we didn't know that much about each other yet. "OK, here is a question, how old are you?" He asked me. "I'm 16." I replied. "OK, um.... When is you birthday?" "January 26, 1987." "Who is your favorite singer out of the group?" "Um... that is a hard one, YOU!!!! Do you have any other questions?" "Not really." We ended up talking for about another half-hour. Then he asked me if he could hold me. I said yes why not. He had me. I was in love!!!! "Kendra, I have a question for you, even though we have only known each other for about 5 or 6 hours." "OK what is your question." "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No I told you that earlier. Remember?" "Ya I remember but I had to ask again." I could tell in his voice and in his eyes what he wanted to ask me so I just said "yes". No question needed to be asked. He understood what I meant. He jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling of the tree house. He sat down and just hugged me. Then he kissed me. I was shocked. "Now I would like to know what is going on with my girl, Greg and Frankie!" "Ok, ok." I said. "You win! Frankie is my cousin, and Greg is my best friend. Yes Greg has known me my whole life." "Wow, are you for real?" "Well yeah!" "Wow that is so cool!" "It is?" "Yeah, because Frankie's mom said that when we meet his cousin, which must be you, that she was going to go on tour with us." "Really?" "Yeah" "Cool, I'll have to talk to her tomorrow." Just then we heard something climbing in the tree. "It must be a squirrel!" Chris said. "Yeah, it must be a squirrel. A squirrel named Greg." I said. I opened up one of the windows in the tree house and grabbed Greg by the leg. He screamed. Then he noticed it was me pulling his leg. He climbed through the window and asked me if I told Chris yet. "Yes I did. Have you told Jesse and Matt?" "Yep." Chris stood up and scared Greg because he didn't know he was in the tree house with me. We all climbed down the ladder and went back to the cabin. Frankie, Greg, Matt, and Jesse were talking about the concert that they were putting on tonight. They said they needed a girl to dance with but they couldn't come up with somebody who would want to do the part. Chris spoke up, "I think Kendra should do it." Everybody else agreed that I should do it. I was shocked I didn't know what I would do if I were allowed to do it. We took a trip to the BigWig's office. He had us sit down. Of corse he questioned where I was sitting. Frankie told him that they needed a girl to dance with them on stage, and that they all thought Kendra should be the one. "I told them that they would have to talk to you about bringing another body on the stage!" He agreed that I should be the one that was on stage with them and no other girl because I had had the chance to get to know them all. None of the other girls had. They said that I would have to just go with the flow and do what they did because there was no time to practice. I understood what they meant. We had to get dressed really quickly and get backstage before the rest of the camp started to file in because they didn't know what was going on. The guys fashion coordinator put me in a long tight skirt, but soon took me out of it because I couldn't breathe or walk. Then she put me in a pair of overalls and stood me next to each of the boys. Then she put me in this pretty light blue shirt that said Flirt, and these jeans that had these pockets that went down to my knees. She stood me next to all of the boys again. She took Frankie and Chris and put these really baggy pants on them, then stood them next to me.  
  
We were done with the clothing. Now we had to go to makeup. We all walked together and I got a piggyback ride. When we got to makeup there was one seat so I had to sit with four of the other guys on the couch. When it was my turn for makeup the boys had to go practice their moves. The lady asked me what color I found I put on my eyes very often. "Blue," I said, "I'm always putting on blue weather it is dark and I have to make it light, or if it is light and I don't have to do anything to it." "Ok then well I don't have blue eye shadow but I have lime is that OK?" "Lime, what does it look like?" She showed me and I was like, "Oh my friend Jaimie put that on me once but she wouldn't let me look at my eyes till she took it off. Let's give it a try!" "Ok." She applied it to my eyes and said that it made me look like I had makeup on, even though all I had on was the eye shadow! She put something over my pimples so the lights didn't catch them. Finally she worked with my hair. She said that I looked better with my hair down so all she did was put hair spray and gel in it to keep it's place. Then she took me into the room where the guys were waiting for me. They all said that I looked really good. I wished them good luck before they walked on stage. The Big Wig and Ashley introduced them and everyone was like, OMG DREAMSTREET!!!! I was shown to the front row where they would come get me when they needed me. The first song they sang was "Let's Get Funky Tonight." The next song they sang was "I Say Yeah", then "Matter of Time", and then "They Don't Understand." Then it was my time to get up on stage! I was nervous. Jesse came on and said, "The next song is called "Gotta Get the Girl". "We have someone that is going to be dancing with us as we sing the songs that we have lead vocal in. Kendra can you please come up here." Frankie said. I walked up on stage and everyone was like omg Kendra is going to dance with all of them. Lucky bum. Jesse's song started and everybody waited. I just stood there as he sang to the crowd and me. He walked up to me and pulled me toward him. He took me from one side of the stage to the other singing, "been all over the world and all of the girls don't compare to the sight that I see." Then Greg came up and said, "The song that is next is "Jennifer Goodbye"." Greg grabbed me and pulled my arms around his waist. He put his arms around me and started to sing. As he sang to the crowd and me, I got tears in my eyes just looking at him and thinking about what he was saying in the song. I started thinking about the days me and Greg stayed up till about 9 or 10 o'clock talking out our windows to each other. Then one night when he went to New York to try out for the group he didn't call me and he wouldn't talk to me when Frankie told him he could. I thought I did something to hurt him, but Frankie promised me that I didn't do anything. I called Greg the next day and told him that I didn't ever want to talk to him ever again, then hung up on him. He called me like one hour later and told me that the reason he didn't talk to me was because he couldn't! He was really busy recording the song "Jennifer Goodbye." I told him that I was really sorry about the way I had acted, and that I had just wanted to talk to him, because I missed him. When he looked at me he saw the tears and wiped them. He whispered to me, "Don't cry I wanted to talk to you that day to, it wasn't your fault that I couldn't talk." It was like he read my mind. When he finished we took a break and they got dressed into different cloths and I had to go get new make up. When everything was finished we got back on stage and this time I was with Matt. He walked toward the crowd and said, "This next song is "Hooked on you." This was one song that I didn't know what to do so he just told me to walk around the stage. So that is what I did. Then he grabbed me and started to sing to me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. The next song was Frankie's. There was a friend of mine in the audience that really, really liked Frankie and he knew that I thought he should sing to her instead of to me. So Frankie walked to the front of the stage and said that he wasn't going to be dancing with me, because I had a friend in the audience that liked him. He told me to go get her. So I jumped into the audience and ran to her when I got to her she knew. She wouldn't budge so me, and three other girls had to carry her to him. When we got her on stage she freaked. We had to pull her to Frankie, who grabbed her hand and started to sing to her. She started to cry and he told her not to cry and she stopped. He looked at me weirdly. Whenever he said the word we, she looked into outer space. When he said dream on, boy did she. I felt happy that I had made her day just by letting her dance with my cousin. Next Chris walked up to the front of the stage, and everyone went wild. "The next song is going to be "Someone to hold me tonight" and I'm sorry but my girl is already dancing with me no more surprises!!" He said. Well this song was supposed to be the greatest but The BigWig interrupted it. He said that we needed to get out and on the bus right away and that all the kids needed to get into their cabins. So as we were going to the bus Chris was still singing to me, but I told him to stop because the reason we had to get on the bus meant that something bad was going to happen. He stopped and started asking questions as we neared the bus. "Have you ever had anything like this before?" He asked. I had to answer, "No." When we got on the bus he grabbed my hand and took me to his bunk. We sat there with Greg. Frankie, Matt and Jesse were on the bunk across from us. We felt the bus shake and I looked out the bunk window. There were these huge rocks being thrown at us. Nothing was going toward the cabins. Everyone was so quiet that when the bus phone rang we all got scared and jumped up. When Frankie answered it we were all really close to each other. The person on the other line happened to be the BigWig, he demanded us to take the bus over to my cabin. The bus driver did as BigWig told us. I got out and Ashley told me that we were leaving and I had no time to pack, so she packed everything for me. She helped me put everything on the bus. When I had everything on the bus Ashley demanded the bus leave for its next destination so that we would be safe. We headed for the next destination and those things followed us till we got into the next town. We never figured out what they were but we didn't care as long as they weren't following us anymore. We got to the place we were going and got some rooms in a hotel. They had to do a concert in about twenty-four hours. So we all had time to spare. We went to a movie and then to the mall. Some girls noticed who they were but that didn't matter because they signed autographs anyway. This one girl walked up to us after the movie and asked if she could have Dream Street's autographs', they were like how about this; we'll give you our autographs, if you show us the way to the mall. "We'll buy you a drink when we get there." Greg added. The girl was so happy she started to cry. Jesse looked at her and said, "Oh please don't cry!" I took her into the girl's room and she dried her eyes. She thanked me and asked me how I got to be with them. I told her that I was with the band. "Omg," she said. "Your Kendra, right?" "Yeah I'm Kendra. You've heard of me before?" "Who hasn't every magazine is talking about you and Chris. I mean every time you turn around there is something about you two." She said. "Wow really?" "Yeah. Don't you read magazines?" "Not really. I went to a school where you couldn't leave the grounds without getting the BigWig's permission." I told her. "Oh well, let's not keep them waiting." We went back for the boys and they were talking to a reporter. Then I heard someone say, "Yes, Chris does to have a girlfriend. Just read any teen magazine." Someone saw me and hollered, "Look there she is now." "Run to the bus Kendra as fast as you can." Greg hollered. So I grabbed the girls' arm and ran then she let go of me and said, "See ya sucker. Oh and thanx for the picture it will look good in Teen Magazine. You should look in it for this picture. I got proof." I was so mad. Me being mad made me run faster though. I got to the bus before the media got to me. I was out of breath. The bus driver was like where are the boys. "There still in the mall Greg told me to run here. They should be here in a second. They need some way to get rid of the media, and I guess I was the way." I told him. When the boys got to the bus we took off right away. The media hoped right into their cars and followed us. When we got to the hotel we ran for our rooms and the bus driver told the guy behind the desk that we were not to be disturbed what so ever unless we asked for something. I was sitting in my room and I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peak hole and it was Greg, "Can I come in?" I let him in. We just sat there for about three minutes. Greg looked at me and I knew by the look on his face that he wanted to tell me something that was going to hurt me. "Kendra best friends are supposed to tell each other everything, right?" "Um. I guess so. Why?" I asked. Though when he told me I regretted asking the question in the first place. He looked at me and was like, "Then what I'm going to tell you might hurt you and I know for a fact that you aren't going to believe it." "What is it Greg?" I asked. "Well it is about Chris. He has a girlfriend." "I know." I said. "No Kendra, you don't know. Her name is Jamie, and she lives back in his hometown." "Greg" I said, "I don't need your silliness right now ok." "Kendra, I'm not playing look pick up the phone and call him." Greg said. "Greg why would that prove anything the only thing it will prove is that he is on the phone. Why don't you just take me to his room and prove it to me." "Ok fine then I will." He seamed to be getting a little mad so I kind of backed off, and just followed him without saying a word. When we got to Chris's room Greg knocked and walked in pulling me along. He looked at Chris and said, "It is time, she told you our secret and now it is time for you to tell yours." "What secret is that Greg? I don't keep a lot of secrets." Chris was starting to get wise, and I thought I had to do something. "You know what Chris you are starting to get wise. A little to wise as a matter of fact." "What are you talking about." "Wait I wasn't finished. Like I said you are getting a little to wise and I for one, am trying to figure out why you have been acting like that. You for one are getting a little to wise to the wrong person." I said to his face. I thought to myself, wow, did I just say that? I mean speak my mind? WOW! "Ok Kendra, and what are you going to do about that." "You don't want to know what I will do now stop it, ya jerk." "Jerk, huh, I've never been called that. Really, that is the first time that I have ever been called that." "Good I can say that I was the first to call Chris of Dream Street a jerk. Greg we should go. Chris isn't going to confess so I will go first then we will leave." "What do you have to confess to me? You have already told me you're whole life story." Chris said to me. He was acting as if he was shocked. "I have to confess that I had a boyfriend way before you got to camp." I told him then I slapped him on the back and said, "it was nice getting to know you." I grabbed Greg's hand and walked out the door. Greg looked at me and said, "What did you do that for?" I looked at him and said, "That is a good question." I took Greg's hand and ran down the hall. When we got to my room Greg's manager was standing there. "What do the two of you think you are doing?" Greg looked at me as if to say oh no we're in trouble. I looked at the manager and said, "Having fun, like we used to, before Greg got into this business." He looked at us and said, "Carry on then, and just don't get into any trouble. Ok you two?" "Ok sir." Greg and me said at the same time. We ran off headed for the game room. When we got to the game room we found Jesse, Matt, and Frankie. "Hey guys," I hollered. "What are you doing." Frankie came up to us and said, "What does it look like we are doing? What are the two of you doing without Chris?" "We are having fun without Chris!" I told him. "Does Chris know you two are together?" Matt asked us. "Why are you guys so worried about me not being with Chris?" I asked. "Well" Jesse said, "He will get really mad and we have a concert to do tonight. I think I speak for the whole group when I say if you make him mad before a concert you are in for it after." "Greg do you think I made him mad?" I asked. "No" Greg answered, "but I do think you hurt him." "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Well Kendra." "Well what, Greg. Just about a minute ago you and I were have fun. Then we come and find these guys and you change your mind. You know what when you want to spend time with me, and me only for a while. Come get me. I'll be in my room." I said, "Oh and thanx for nothing. I thought it was going to be you and me till we had to get ready to go." "Kendra wait. What are you talking about it can be just you and me! Kendra." "Greg just let her go she needs to cool off. I'll go talk to her in a few minutes for you ok?" Frankie said "Ok, but don't talk to her like you are her older brother. She says she hates it when you do that." Greg said. "How do you know that?!" Frankie asked. "Oh we do talk to each other." Greg answered. When I got back to my room I had a message under my door. It was from Chris. It read, Dear Kendra, I hope you aren't to mad at me so that you won't talk to me anymore. If you will still talk to me I would like to see you as soon as possible. So I ran down there, right away. When I knocked on the door it opened right off. I walked in and Chris was waiting on the couch for me. "Come sit down, I'll be right there so hold on for a few more seconds and then we can talk, ok?" "Ok" I said. "Um.. yes. I know but Kendra is in here waiting for me because we need to talk about that. I know I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier I had a lot on my mind. Ya I know, I know. What no not your little brother. Oh fine." "Chris how long is this going to take because, I think Frankie is going to be looking for me in a few?" I said. "I don't know I have to talk to my girlfriend's little brother." "I don't have a little brother." I told him. "Ya I know that you don't have a little brother. I said I was talking to my girlfriend's little brother." He said. "Look you wrote me a letter so I would come down here and we could talk. I wasn't looking forward to listening to you talk on the phone. So I'm leaving." I told him. I went back to my room and when I got there Frankie was waiting out by the door. "Let me guess you are here to talk to me about Greg, and how I treated him, right?" I asked. "Yes I am. How did you know?" "Well "big brother", I guess because you always come to talk to me when I do something bad to Greg or when I get mad at him. It is almost like you are trying to be a match maker." I told him. "Well maybe I am, but maybe I'm not!" he answered. I let him come into my room. He sat down on the couch and started to talk to me. I got him a soda and he talked about Greg. When he was finished he left and told me I should go talk to Greg. I agreed. "Where is he?" I asked. "Oh Kendra I knew you loved him. If you didn't you wouldn't be going to see him. I knew I could count on you!" He said. "Greg is still in the game room. He's waiting for you." He added. "Oh, seeing as you set me up in the first place, you can choose what I'm going to wear." I said. "Girls, what would they do without cloths." He said. "Ok fine. Wear these tight sliver pants, with this light blue angle shirt." "Good choice." I said. I changed and Frankie waited in the living room for me. He walked me down to the game room and left when I spotted Greg. I walked over to him and he acted as if I wasn't there. "Greg." I said. "What is your problem? You can't tell me you didn't notice me. I'm standing right in your face." I said. "Oh Kendra did you say something to me? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." I grabbed his hand and took him to my room, sat him down in a chair, and covered his mouth with my hand. He took my hand off his mouth and said, "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to talk to you. Now please listen to what I have to say." I told him. He looked me in the eyes and said, "The only way I will listen to you is if you take your hand off my mouth and put it in my hand. I have to take you somewhere, to show you something, that I have been hiding from you for so long!" Greg said. "I hope it isn't bad. If it is you're in for it." I said laughing. He started laughing with me, just like old times. When we got to his room he left me in the living room and went into the bedroom. He came out with a box not very big but not very small. He handed it to me and told me to dig in and read all the things in it. I opened the box and there on top was the best friend's ring I gave him when we were like six or seven. I took it out and put it on the little table that was in front of me. I picked up a little piece of paper that was folded like five times. I looked at Greg and said, "I guess you didn't want anyone to read these if they were folded so many times." "Well I didn't want anyone to read them because of what they all say. That is why they are in this box." He answered. True I thought. I hope they don't say anything bad. I hesitated to open it up. When I did I was shocked, I looked at Greg and said, "How long ago did you write these?" "Oh some two, three hours ago, some years and years ago." He answered. "Really? Two or three hours ago." I asked. "Yep! Really." He answered. Wow I thought that must be some crush he has on this girl. "What is her name?" I asked. "What do you mean what is her name? It says it right on the paper." He said. "No it doesn't this one is cut or ripped off." I replied. "Oh" he said, "Then grab another one and read that name they mostly all say the same thing." He said. "Ok give me a sec. There are a lot in here." I picked another one up and under the note was a picture. It was a picture of Greg, Frankie, and me; we were about six years old. I picked up the picture and asked Greg where he got it. His answer was this, "Oh from you're mom, before I left." "Oh you talked to my mom before you left?" I asked. "Yep." Greg answered. I opened up the note and it said I love Kendra. I was so shocked. "Is this what all of them say, Greg?" I asked. "Well ya, what else would they say!" he answered. "I think that is so weird." I said. "Why do you think that is weird."? He asked. "Oh just because um.. I have notes in my room somewhere in my luggage that say the same thing just it is about you." "Really?" he asked. "Well ya!" "Weird." He said. "Ya well that is strange. I guess we think alike. But um. I have to go get ready." I said. "Wait I have something for you and if I don't give it to you Frankie will kill me." He told me. "Um. you know something if you don't want to give it to me you don't have to. Just because Frankie tells you to don't mean you have to." "I know but I think you should have it." The thing he gave me was a picture of the three of us, Greg, Frankie, and me. What came along with it was a bag. Greg told me not to open the bag till they were on stage. I wanted to open it so badly but I knew I might disappoint him if I had opened it before. When it was time to go, we got on the bus. When we got there all we could hear were girls screaming their names out. When I got back stage the manager asked me if I could go talk to some fans, of theirs, to keep them company before they got there. "Sure what could it hurt." I said. I was right they asked me some questions and I answered them. Chris came in and this one girl who had a problem with her legs burst into tears. Chris looked at me and I said, "She has a problem with her legs and they think she is going to die soon. You really need to sit down and talk to her. Trust me you will make her day, maybe even her life." "Cool, ok. But you need to go talk to Greg. He would like to see you." He answered. So I thanked the people in there for letting me talk to them. Then I told them I would get the rest of the guys to come in and they could talk to all of them. When I got out of the room I went looking for all the other guys. I came across Jesse and told him, he told me where Matt and Frankie were. I went looking for the two of them and found them near the food. I told them and Frankie asked me if I had talked to Greg yet. "No not yet I'm going to talk to him right now." I said. I left and went to find Greg. When I found him he asked me what took me so long and I told him that I had to find the other guys. "Ok. Well I guess you're wondering why I asked Chris to ask you to come see me, right?" "Right." "Well about what I showed you in my room. Well the other guys don't know and they don't need to know. So I was wondering if we could keep it a secret between the two of us, that you know." "Ya sure." I could see him looking deep into my eyes. So for some reason or another I looked away. I showed him to the room where the fans were. I said, "I'll see you guys after the show. I won't be there to wish you good luck before you get on stage because I have to do some thinking. So good luck." Then with that I ran off crying. I had no clue why I was crying. I went into the backstage bathroom and called Ashley at Camp Bigwig. She asked me what was wrong and I told her everything that had happened between Greg and me that day. She told me that everything was going to be all right and to dry my eyes. Then she told me a story about her first love being a really good friend, and how she knew he liked her but she didn't like him in the same way. So she confronted him. When she did that, everything changed. I told her that it was different. I liked him and I knew he liked me but I didn't know how to approach him. She told me what to do. So I went and caught Greg just before he was going to go on stage. I wished them all good luck and told Greg that I to loved him. He gave me a big hug and ran toward the guys. I watched him on stage and when he started singing "Jennifer Goodbye" I opened his present. It was a locket, with his picture in it. When he looked my way I said, "Thank you, so much." He got this big smile on his face. I did to. When they got a break from singing, Greg came looking for me right away. He wasted no time finding me. "Why did you get me this?" I asked. "Because you are special to me. Why else would I give it to you?" he said. "I don't know." He looked at me and said, "I'd give you another hug but I'm all sweaty." "Do you really think I care right about now?" I asked. "No not really. But look I have to get back on stage in a few seconds. Are you going to watch?" "Now why would I miss it?" "No clue why would you miss it?" "I wouldn't. "Ok then let's go" "OK" I said. Greg grabbed my hand and we walked to the stage. He went on stage and Chris started talking. "You know what," Chris said. "There is a rumor that I am dating Frankie's cousin and right now I want to set that rumor straight. I'm not dating Frankie's cousin. I have a girl back in my hometown named Jamie. Kendra and I are just friends." I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. Wow. That was weird that he said that during a concert. "Now," Greg said, "I have something to say." The crowd got silent. 'Oh, no.' I thought. 'What is he going to say that he'll regret afterward?' "One of us is dating Frankie's cousin," Oh no here it goes. I was afraid this was going to happen. "And that one would be. ME, and I don't care if the world knows it." Ya I thought what a way to spoil a concert, but to my surprise everyone cheered. Huh, I wonder why. After the show I asked him why he said that during a concert. "Because I was in a good mood and because Chris brought it up." 'Oh well.' I thought 'The damage is done nothing we can do about it now.' This one little girl came up to me and asked for my autograph. That was a little weird, but what the heck, if it would make someone happy. I mean come one she only looked, what maybe six or seven. I remember when I was about that age and I couldn't even go to a concert. It felt good to make someone happy. When we got back to the hotel I was told to get all the stuff I brought into the hotel and put it on the bus because that was were I was sleeping tonight. We had to go on some more trips to other concerts. I called my friend Jaimie every day and filled her in on everything. When we got back to Camp Bigwig there was a welcome back celebration for the group and me, but mainly for me because they knew about it. When it was time for them to leave I spent all my time with Greg. I said goodbye like fifty times. When he had to get on the bus he gave me a kiss goodbye. I knew I wouldn't see him for a long time from now. I said goodbye to the other three and when it was time to say goodbye to Frankie I burst into tears. I was balling, he tried to comfort me but it wasn't working. He said that Greg and him would call me every day, before and after concerts and after I woke up I was supposed to call them. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. He had to get onto the bus. I waved goodbye, and when they were gone I ran to my bunk. Ashley came in after me to try to get me to calm down, like always. When she figured she couldn't calm me down she left me in peace. I got a phone call like fifteen minutes later. It was Greg he asked me if I was still crying. I had to say yes because I was. He told me that he would make sure he talked to me every day weather it was once, twice, or a million times. I told him I would make sure he did to, and if he didn't call me by eight o'clock at night I would call him. He sent me a schedule so I would know when he had time to call me and how long we could talk. The next time we saw each other all the other guys had gone home to see their families. Greg came to see me. He had a two-way ticket for the both of us to go home and see our families seeing as they still lived next door to each other. When we got home everyone was shocked to see the two of us together. We spent the week together. Then I had to go back to school and Greg had to go back to work. It was a tearjerker to see him go away again. But he said that before we knew it we would be together again but this time for a longer time, a lot longer.  
  
Kendra Davis  
Age: 15  
3-21-2002 


End file.
